Behavioral Science Unit
The Behavioral Science Unit (BSU) is one of the instructional components of the FBI's Training Division at Quantico, Virginia. Its mission is to develop and provide programs of training, research, and consultation in the behavioral and social sciences for the Federal Bureau of Investigation and law enforcement community that will improve or enhance their administration, operational effectiveness, and understanding of violent crime. The BSU was established in 1972 at the FBI Academy. Through its legacy of training, research, and consultation activities, the BSU developed techniques, tactics, and procedures that have become a staple of behavioral-based programs that support the law enforcement, intelligence, and military communities. It is here where the term "serial killer" was coined and where criminal investigative analysis and "profiling" were developed. Many of these programs eventually developed into stand-alone programs, units, and centers such as the National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime (NCAVC), Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU), Undercover Safeguard Unit, Crisis Negotiation Unit, Hostage Rescue Team, and Employee Assistance Unit. The mission of the BSU is to be the premier unit for developing and facilitating relevant programs of training, research, and consultation in the behavioral sciences for the FBI workforce, including the law enforcement, intelligence, and military communities that will improve their effectiveness in furtherance of the strategic priorities of the FBI. This is accomplished through the creation of innovative bodies of knowledge in specialty areas and applied research on significant behavioral science issues for use in training and consultation in support of academic, program, and operational matters. The BSU conducts specialized and applied training for new FBI Special Agents, Intelligence Analysts, and in-services; the FBI National Academy; domestic and international field schools; the criminal justice community; and national security-related organizations consistent with priorities and available resources. The BSU conducts training, research, and consultation activities in the following areas: Applied Behavioral Science for Law Enforcement; Conflict and Crisis Management: Theory and Practice; Futuristics and Law Enforcement: Foreseeing, Managing, and Creating the 21st Century; Juvenile Crime and Behavior; Managing Death Investigations; Psycho-Social Behavior, Mindset, and Intelligence Trends of Violent Street and Prison Gangs; Spirituality, Wellness, and Vitality Issues in Law Enforcement Practices; Stress Management in Law Enforcement; Terrorism: Mindset and Methodology; Group Dynamics; Problem Solving/Crisis Intervention; Psychology of Perception and Memory; and Psychopathology. The BSU also houses the Evil Minds Research Museum, which was founded in 2008 with the mission to "study serial killer and other offender artifacts for the purpose of developing a deeper understanding of offender motivation, personality, and intent in order to assist and enhance investigative strategies and techniques." Simply put, the vision of the museum is to assist in mitigating and preventing future victimization through understanding the meaning behind offender behavior. The BSU Evil Minds Research Museum is located in the basement of the FBI Academy. Access to the museum is limited to law enforcement personnel, special guests of BSU, or other designated persons by appointment only. This approach is used—first and foremost—out of respect for the dignity of the victims of these horrible crimes and to ensure that the offenders are not glamorized.The FBI Academy Behavioral Science Unit References Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation